paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Forest (hamlet)
Background A quiet hamlet in the Deep Forest (ecosystem) of the Central Shire on the Capital World of the Kingdom of Jod, Deep Forest (hamlet) and it's surrounding 1,000 acres is technically Privately Held Lord Land, but no one knows who owns the land, as the records are under lock & seal in the Judicial Courts & Offices for some unknown reason. The mystery & beauty surrounding this remote plot of land and its reserved inhabitants has been the topic of many fables and stories throughout the years. As such, many tourists & explorers trek the dangerous journey along the 190 mile Deep Forest Stone Road to visit the Deep Forest (hamlet), although admittedly this is only during the summer months, as the spring and winter seasons are too dangerous for the journey. If they survive the journey or don't turn around before making it---once at the hamlet---visitors find the 300 permanent residents to be enjoyable & welcoming. Despite the sunny welcome, visitors are only allowed to stay for 2 days before they must depart; violators are often tracked down and imprisoned by the Central Shire's Shire Troopers and the hamlet's Local Sheriff's Deputies, which uphold the hamlet's strict rules to avoid crime and undue violence. The Jod Military Forces maintains 50 scattered & remote Outposts along various dirt wagon roads & remote forest trails throughout the Deep Forest (ecosystem), but none venture close to the hamlet. A single Local Garrison is roughly halfway along the Deep Forest Stone Road between the Northern edge of Hill Forest and Deep Forest (hamlet), acting as much as a military presence as it is a safe haven for weary travelers and often acts as a turn around point for most daring adventurers who decide the risk to the mythical Deep Forest (hamlet) is too great. Filled with wonder and legend, Deep Forest (hamlet)'s remote access, secrecy, and surrounding natural territory is jealously protected by the Kingdom of Jod and probably for the same mysterious reasons as to why it's records are under lock & seal. Despite it's remote location in such a lawless land, Deep Forest (hamlet) has surprisingly low crime and other less savory incidents. Deep Forest (ecosystem) Travel to the Remote Hamlet A single long cobblestone road, Deep Forest Stone Road, running 190 miles from the Northern edge of Hill Forest and through the Southern edge of Deep Forest (ecosystem) to the middle of Deep Forest (ecosystem) is the only way in or out of Deep Forest (hamlet). The road is heavily patrolled by 5 specialized companies of 10 Horse Cavalry Platoons total, which patrol both the road physically and the outlaying lands on the side of the road. These 5 companies are part of the elite Deep Forest Cavalry Battalion and the battalion operates separate from the Army Forts (read below); the battalion is oftentimes the only protection unsuspecting travelers have of the true dangers lurking in the Deep Forest (ecosystem). It is highly recommended for travelers and sightseers to stay on the road, as the Deep Forest (ecosystem) is filled with wild animals, man-eaters, and rumored terrifying monsters that no living being has ever seen and lived to tell the tale (or so the myth goes). Several hundred encampments and traveling bands of bandits, outlaws, vagabonds, gypsies and other nomadic populations including hunter-gathers & nomadic pastoralism, and finally traveling tinkers & traders have made the Deep Forest (ecosystem) their home as they avoid the law or choose so for cultural reasons and, henceforth, have made the approach to Deep Forest (hamlet) even more dangerous off & on the wagon road.Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of Jod